Magnetic Pull
by Perfection-Addict
Summary: So far Valentine's Day had been a bust for all members of the circle. But can an unexpected visitor change that for one lucky witch? First Secret Circle fiction. One-shot.


**Magnetic Pull**

Every once in a while, Jake would become oblivious to the fact he was a witch. From time to time he would forget that magic was real, that sorcery wasn't just a myth. It was during these rare moments that he would ponder upon another subject, love. He wouldn't call himself desperate or in need of a partner but sometimes he did get rather lonely. He had, and still did, feel something between himself and Cassie, to him that was real magic. But deep down he knew she was meant to be with Adam, and their little scene in the church verified it. So when he did feel secluded he filled that emptiness with Faye. He had used her before and was planning on doing it again, right then. Everything about Faye was cold and unwelcoming. The only thing that did make her attractive in his eyes was that she was beyond insecure. In a real relationship that would be the last thing he would search for in a woman, but in a one night fling it seemed absolutely necessary.

So far, this was the worst Valentine's Day he had ever taken a part in. He had experienced a handful of heart attacks every time he was told Cassie was in grave danger or paranormal trouble. And then as a thank you for coming to her rescue he got a front row seat, watching her squeeze the life out of Adam in a passionate hug. He had never truly believed in this holiday anyway, but that didn't mean he wanted to spend it slumped on his couch, flipping mindlessly through witchy cookbooks. So he decided if he was going to celebrate this glorified and pathetic day he might as well spend it with someone who understood and possessed both of those traits. Even if she was a worthless leech.

Hopefully, her pity party had already come to a tragic end. Although he did recall Faye calling it a 'sexy slumber party', meaning the guests would stay the night. But knowing her the only other invitee would be Melissa, and she could be hassled into leaving. Even if she wouldn't budge, he didn't mind, the more the merrier, right?

He strode up to the front door, wearing both a leather jacket and pouty face. He was ready to take on any crap Faye was about to load onto him. She would whine about how that morning was a mistake, and how he meant nothing to her. Well, the feeling was mutual and so was the motive. He took a deep, excessive breathe before crashing his bulky finger into the diminutive doorbell. He could hear the typical, vanilla chime echo throughout the house along with graceful, little footfalls gliding towards the door. Funny, that didn't sound like Faye. He then assumed that it had to be Mel-

"Diana," he spoke, the word flowing smoothly from his mouth. The sound of her name tasted sweet on his tongue, making his insides tingle with awe. For a short moment his vision blurred, his head pounding erratically making him feel sick with emotion. He shuddered, gagging slightly, clutching his forehead. Then as quickly as it came, it vanished leaving both witches astounded and faintly bewildered.

"Oh my god, Jake. Are you alright?" she probed, slinking an arm around his waist in attempt to hold him up.

"Yah, fine. Just surprised you're here, didn't think Faye would have," he paused looking her straight on, not sure of how to continue. She let her arm fall lifelessly to her side, a girly giggle escaping her lips.

"Invited me," she finished for him, "Yes, well I don't think she exactly planned to. Melissa appeared to have pushed her into it. The more the merrier, right?" she questioned playfully, restating the same outlook Jake recently held. He nodded, his lips gently thinning out into a grin. There was moment of silence, comfortable silence, but silence at that.

"So," she started, breaking the quiet, "what brings you to Faye's humble abode." Jake bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. His reason didn't seem very substantial or righteous at the moment, especially since he was talking to someone who encouraged both of those principles. So, instead of answering his attention was turned to her appearance. Her hair was tied back and somewhat fuzzy, she sported a maroon hoodie and a revealing, pale pink chemise. A collection of Goosebumps where gradually emerging from both of her thighs, as she only wore clingy, black booty shorts that hugged her body perfectly. Diana opened her mouth, about bring Jake back to reality when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Faye slid to Diana's side and let out a thick, throaty laugh when she eyed the visitor.

"Jake," she rolled her eyes animatedly, "I thought I made it clear. No boys allowed," and with that she slammed the door only for it to be stopped by a tiny, bare foot. Diana cringed; Faye was a lot stronger than she looked. She slipped her foot from its prior position and gingerly opened the stonewashed red door.

"Faye, look at the poor guy. He's sick. Let me at least fix him up before you kick him to the curb." Diana protested, gluing on her best puppy dog face. Jake put a hand to his cheek; did he really look that bad? He knew he'd had a little spill, but did it still show on his face?

"Fine," she droned, sliding a hand through her hair, "but once you're done, get rid of him." She gave Jake a forced smile and sashayed her way back to the living room. Diana tried to gloss up that last comment with another shy giggle before leading him into the upstairs washroom. Here it smelled of watermelon, and was covered in bright novelties and lotions. If you took a closer look you would realize that someone had scratched foul words and statements into the bubbly pink walls. Obviously Dawn's attempt to make her daughter a bit more girly had failed miserably. Diana opened the medicine cabinet, reading all the labels with care.

"By the looks of that little incident, you must have a pretty bad headache." She smiled, her perfect teeth glowing under the florescent light. He returned the favour but shook his head.

"No, seriously I'm fine. Something– something just came over me," he let out a dry laugh and looked into her eyes auspiciously.

"_Seriously_ Jake. You're pale and your eyes are bloodshot. You look like you need," she paused, a devious smile slithering across her face, "some medicine."

"It sounds like you're about to offer me drugs," he joshed sarcastically.

"Well," she trailed off, biting her nail and giving him a look of guilt. His face dropped. Was she for real? Then she let out a giddy laugh, her whole body shaking with amusement. Once she caught her breath she shook her head impishly.

"No, I've already had a little run in with some _medicine_ tonight and I'm proud to say that was the first and_ last_ time." She admitted, openly. "I was referring to some fun. As in, watching scary movies with us kind of fun." He beamed, nodding his head.

"I would love to, but Faye said –"

"Since when do you listen to Faye?" she quizzed, arching a perfect eyebrow. He let out a sigh, she got him there.

"Alright. On one condition," he proposed.

"I'm listening."

"If you get scared by these little movies you have to come to _me_ first. In your own interest of course. Trying to snuggle with Faye is like trying to hug a porcupine. Awkward and painful." Diana nodded in agreement. That was probably the wittiest things she had ever heard Jake say.

"Of course, in my own interest." She approved friskily.

"Then it's settled. I'm staying."

* * *

><p>They had been watching <em>Lover's Lane<em> for about forty-five minutes already and not one of them seemed the least bit fazed. With the exception of Diana, who had buried her face into Jake's chest, once or twice. After another ten minutes or so had passed both Melissa and Faye had fallen asleep, nestled into one another's arms.

"How did they? It's so –" Diana began only to be silenced by Jake. He pointed a hefty digit out of the living room; she nodded, and then gently set a cable-knit blanket over the duo before following him out. By the time the pair had reached the hall they were both silently laughing their guts out.

"They make a very cute couple," Jake cooed, referring to Melissa and Faye's current position.

"I just don't get it," Diana chuckled, "how do you fall asleep during a horror movie?"

"Well, I guess when you're witches,"

"Not much can scare you," Diana continued. Jake nodded sincerely, the ends of his mouth twitched up in a smirk.

"And then there's you," he teased. Her mouth dropped; a hand over her heart in mock offense.

"Well, sorry I'm a little more sensitive when it comes to death," she pouted, crossing her arms. Jake bit the inside of his cheek, and dropped his head; his focus now on his feet. Death was a sore spot for both Diana and himself, actually for the whole circle.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, the thought that Jake had lost _both _of his parents blooming into her mind. He only responded with a shake of his head and another tiny smile.

"Naw, it's fine. But I better get going, it's pretty late." Diana glanced at the large wall clock bearing the time 12:37.

"Ha, Valentine's Day is already over and I'm still alone," she puffed regretfully.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, so am I."

"What about – oh, Adam?" she guessed, rolling her eyes while doing so. He nodded; the slightest sensation of jealousy coursing through his veins and up his spine. After a few moments of thought Diana thumped her head in stupidity.

"How _is_ Cassie? I totally forgot. You two were looking for her, right?"

"It's a long story, but she's safe and sound. We'll explain it all at the next," he hesitated, his voice submerged with scorn as he continued, "circle meeting." Diana let out a small giggle as she responded to his disdain.

"Not too fond of our meetings Mr. Armstrong?" she pestered, making him laugh in response.

"Well, not a big fan. Whoever created –" he stopped a look of remorse creeping upon his face. "Which was probably –" She nodded, her eyes tightly shut.

"Me," she finished, amused by his guilt. "It's okay. Not everybody needs to love, _everything_ we do," she paused, "Here let me walk you to your car," she offered reaching for her beige boots and slipping them on. Jake reached for the doorknob and led the way to his black convertible. The pair had just reached the sidewalk when something came over Diana, envy perhaps, causing her to burst out heatedly.

"What is it about Cassie anyway? What makes her so special, so important to you two? I mean she's my friend and I love her but seriously –" Jake crashed his lips into hers, stopping her sudden ramble. A surge of heat ran through her body, his earthy smell intoxicated her; made her feel dizzy, her limbs wobbly. He didn't know what had come over him. He wasn't one to make the first move, or the one brave enough to go ahead without any reassurance. Something about Diana just enticed him; it was like a magnetic force had pulled him in without any warning. So fast and discreet he hadn't had time to think. He should have been mourning over Cassie, upset that she had gone off with Adam. But all he thought about at that moment was what Diana's lips would taste like.

He didn't know what had made her so special in his eyes. Of course she had always been caring, selfless, and strong. He had always been slightly attracted to her; she _was_ a good looking girl. But it wasn't until that night, that moment, that he had felt a strong enough attraction to her. Thoughts and feelings flooded throughout his body as he slid his hand to the small of her neck. Though he wished that kiss had lasted eternity it was quite brief as they both heard something hit the ground violently. As they pulled away from one another they realized that the streetlight closest to them had burned out, thrashed to the ground. Leaving the other dozen flickering unsteadily. It was almost as if the intensity of their kiss had caused the lamps to blink, caused the wind to pick up.

Jake's focus flew from the scene around him to the night sky. The stars were twinkling brightly, creating various pictures and words. It even looked as if –

"What the –" Jake whispered, his head spinning in misperception. It almost looked as if the stars had merged to construct Diana's name. He placed a warm hand under her chin, pushing her head so that her attention was moved upwards. But unlike Jake she did not see her name written in the stars. No, that would be absurd. Instead she saw his.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Reviews?<strong>


End file.
